


Truth revealed

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shyness, cock rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will deals with his feelings for Hannibal and his attitude towards sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth revealed

**Author's Note:**

> started as #WetFromTheShower and then, out of boredom, I wrote the rest...

Will watched Hannibal unbutton his shirt and hang it by a cabinet. It wasn’t anything shocking – the sight was known to Will, as he had already seen Hannibal undress a few times. There was no tension but Will assumed he would offer Lecter some privacy, so he left the bathroom while still brushing his teeth.

He went to the kitchen and cleaned himself there. There was a sound of the water running in the bathroom as Hannibal took his shower.

Will moved around the house for a moment, not really able to find a place for himself. He grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge and lay on the bed. After the third gulp, Hannibal appeared in the bedroom, wrapped in a dark brown towel. The man walked towards the wardrobe and took out a pair of lilac pyjamas.

If Will didn’t know Hannibal, he’d laugh, but at the moment, and with the alcohol starting to cloud his judgement, Will only smiled and kept staring at the man. It took him a moment to realise his shameless action and look away.

Hannibal approached the bed, the pair of pyjamas in hand, and looked at Will. No, he bored into him, until Will couldn’t take it anymore and looked up.

He was shirtless and he was warm, especially with the alcohol burning through him. Yet, the bottle was cold and dripping water onto Will. He gasped and placed his empty hand across his belly. Hannibal’s lips curved in amusement.

Then, Will’s gaze dropped to Hannibal’s chest, still partly wet and dripping. Graham sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What is the source of your embarrassment, Will? Is it your nakedness or mine?” Lecter asked and knelt on the bed.

“I don’t mind being naked around you.” Will explained and took a deep breath. He already felt the warmth of Hannibal’s body close to him.

“But my nakedness makes you uncomfortable?” Hannibal took the bottle from Will’s hand and put it on the nightstand next to the bed.

“Yeah.” Will breathed out. He had been anticipating this moment but never actually believed it would come. “Does that make any sense?”

“I assume it will feel different. And then, it will feel familiar.” Hannibal explained in a very vague way and Will chuckled.

“I’ve never pictured myself kissing a man.” Will admitted while Hannibal was hovering over him. Their faces were close and Will wetted his lips.

“But now you want it.” Lecter stated, mainly for Will to confirm and make sure he wasn’t violating any more boundaries.

“Yes.” Will hissed and raised his head slightly to bring his lips to Hannibal’s.

Lecter tilted his head and kissed Will gently. He nibbled on Will’s upper lip and then sucked the lower one softly. There was not even a second of hesitation on Will’s side as he enjoyed their kiss enormously. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, allowing Hannibal to penetrate him.

It was Hannibal who moaned, though Will wasn’t certain at first. At that moment he couldn’t recognise if it was him or Hannibal shivering. They melted into each other – bodies and minds.

“Let me…” Will whispered and gave a shove on Hannibal’s chest. He pushed the man on the bed and sat on his hips. There was a moment of weakness, when he couldn’t bare the thought of not being the one in control. Memories of Molly or Margot on top came to him immediately and he groaned. He should be focused on the hot sturdy body underneath him. He didn’t really mind if he would be the one on top or not. As long as he is a part of the equation.

Will ran his hands along Hannibal’s arms, making the other man shiver. It was fascinating how Hannibal could simply lie still, whereas Will would be squirming in his position.

With eyes focused on Hannibal’s plump lips, Will moved his palms up to the man’s shoulders and then slid them down to the man’s sternum. Graham’s lips parted when felt something starting to press against his crotch. It seemed Hannibal was becoming as aroused as he was.

Will didn’t look down. He kept staring at Hannibal’s furry chest and circled one of the man’s nipple with forefinger. It became stiff under Will’s touch but Hannibal assumed a mask of calmness. Only his cheeks were flushed, betraying the real arousal behind the veil.

“Will…” Graham heard the plea echo in the well of his mind and for a moment forgot where he was. “Will.”

The voice grounded him in reality and Will let his hands wander lower until he reached the place where his legs were touching Hannibal’s hips. Graham unzipped his pants and pulled on them, along with his underwear, to bare his ass and pull out his cock.

He was hard already, just from playing with Hannibal. The man beneath him reached out and stroked his cheek, his eyes were full of affection and lust.

Then, Will untied the towel still wrapped around Hannibal’s hips, and licked his lips at the sight that welcomed him. Hannibal was just as hard, and dripping.

Will leant down and kissed one nipple. He drew his tongue around it and then bit lightly, checking Hannibal’s face for any reaction. The man was rendered speechless but kept eye contact with Will, who smirked and moved to kiss the other nipple.

At the same time, Will’s hand enclosed around Hannibal’s dick. He pumped once, twice. Then, more feeling than hearing a groan from Hannibal, he stroked it gently and finally removed his hand completely.

“Will…”

Will chuckled and kissed Hannibal’s jaw. “Is that all that’s left in your vocabulary?”

“That’s all I have to offer for the time being, yes.” Hannibal admitted.

“That’s enough.”

Will smiled as he placed feather-like kisses along Hannibal’s jaw. He had never imagined himself doing that, yet there he was, happy with the soft flesh underneath him, that was only the mortal coil for the mind where Hannibal stored all the secrets and love for Will.

The rocking of Will’s hips against Hannibal’s was torture. It was deliberate and it was obvious Will derived pleasure from seeing Hannibal so lost and desperate.

Will stared as their cocks moved against each other. He wasn’t prepared for the level of satisfaction he got from that act, as anything sexual he had ever performed was with women alone. Maybe he was losing himself in what Hannibal must have felt at that moment.

Will placed his hands on Hannibal’s shoulders, supporting his body as he kept rocking back and forth. Their breathing was heavy and irregular, they were driving towards blind destruction.

Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hold on and not come too quickly, not to disappoint Will. Then, when he opened his eyes, they met Will’s, staring at him intensively. The man above was determined and ready to see Hannibal climax. He was curious about Lecter’s face as he come and how he would act, given he had been in love with him for quite some time.

It didn’t take long before Will was offered a magnificent scene.

Hannibal threw his head back and grasped at Will’s forearms tightly. Will was sure he’d have bruises but he wasn’t bothered at all. If anything, he was glad he’d be marked for the next few days – a sign of their ultimate surrender.

Then, Will felt as sticky semen spilt from Hannibal and how his cock pulsed next to his own. The man was exhausted, drained. His eyes shut and he collapsed completely on the bed; his body felt like water spilling over the sheets.

It was Will’s turn to gently stroke the man’s cheek. Graham looked with adoration at the man underneath and then stroked himself to completion, hard and fast.

After he came, he leant down to kiss Hannibal gently, all heat and passion forgotten. Hannibal put his arm around Will and returned the kiss.


End file.
